


NOISE

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chance Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin does Gwaine a favour
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	NOISE

Merlin stood about in the back of the venue. He was just here because Gwaine had asked him to be his wingman as he was on a mission to finally meeting the drummer of this band. Merlin had to admit that the bloke was a looker with his defined muscles and big biceps. The music was just so crappy that Merlin only wanted to leave. As he sipped his second beer, pondering to switch to something harder to be able to bear this noise, he wondered how long he had to do this friendly turn before he could slip out.

After yet another horrible 'song' - how did this screaming even pass as singing? - it seemed as if Gwaine finally had made contact - how he did it over this noise level was beyond Merlin - and would have company when the band took a break. Merlin took out his mobile and sent Gwaine a text that he would be leaving. Across the room, he saw him check it and then a simple 'ok' came back. Gwaine was fine for the night.

Grabbing his jacket, Merlin set down his half-empty bottle of beer and made it to the exit. When he was finally outside, he took a deep breath.

"Finally escaped." A blond man came through the exit and blew out a breath.

Merlin smiled. "You, too?"

The bloke nodded. "I have no idea how they can call this 'music'. Are you into this?"

"Just being wingman for a friend." Merlin shook his head. "And since you're obviously not into it, what have you been doing there anyway?" It was quite the personal question to ask after just meeting thirty seconds ago.

The man didn't seem to mind. "Wingman also." He grinned.

"Gosh, my ears are ringing." Merlin made a face.

"They're quite lovely ears."

Merlin stared.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to...I mean..." There was an adorable little blush on the guy's face.

Smiling widely, Merlin shrugged. "Oh, no, that's alright, thanks. You're not bad either." The blond hair and the blue eyes were something Merlin really liked.

"How about..." The man who had seemed all confident a moment ago, started to fidget slightly. "How about we go somewhere a bit more quiet, where our ears can recover?"

The thought of going home into his quiet place with his ears thundering for a few hours at least hadn't been very appealing, so Merlin found himself nodding before the man even finished the question. "Sure. Good idea."

When he bought the next round for them in the nearby pub, he descreetly checked if the condom he always carried was still good. This evening had started with horrible noise but turned to good conversation and a lot of flirting with a gorgeous man. Who knew what else would happen?


End file.
